What is reveled by fire
by Munkman13
Summary: Pacifica has her hair burnt off and the twins have to help her in just a little insignificant way. It is pretty much directly their fault, sort of, they were being good friends so it's kind of a moral gray area.


**Okay first and foremost I had an idea that I just wanted to get out, will keep adding other stuff to the other stories. I do intend to finish Whoops but after I finish The Changes Chronicles**

 **I also have a theory that Pacifica will show up in the episode after Roadside Attraction. It has been six episodes between that and her last appearance, that would set with the pattern.**

 **Anyway on with the story. Alex H. owns gravity falls I own nothing, not even this computer. Please remember to read and review.**

Pacifica quickly and quietly got out of the sitting room where the family was entertaining. She had been lucky that neither of her parents had touched her head, and even luckier that they hadn't noticed how she kept shifting every now and again. She quickly scampered up to her room, it was around her bedtime so she had to go through the general motions to fool her parents.

Keep them thinking that everything was fine and dandy.

She went to the bathroom that lead off of her bedroom, a large dramatic affair, filled with porcelain and imported crystal. All in a purple over tone to match her room and clothing. The only thing out of place was a large hot pink towel that she was allowed to use. It was her favorite color, she just wasn't allowed to wear it all that often.

She brushed her teeth, flossed and gargled. She sighed and prepared to shower, she knew she would have to go about it quickly. She made sure that the door was closed, locked and blocked with a chair that sat in front of her mirror. She took off the wig and placed it in a drawer to keep it hidden.

She ground her teeth in annoyance at the burn patches and tufts of blonde that stood out from her otherwise smooth skull. She took out a razor and a washcloth and got to work on it, getting her scalp smooth and clean. It sparkled a little once she was done, she could only huff. She looked like a mannequin from a store.

It was of course Dipper and Mabel Pine's fault. They had invited her on the camping trip, and of course she had accepted out of boredom, and of course it had actually been in a spooky forest with only a tent. Normally the closest she ever got to camping was in a log cabin. So having to stay in an actual cloth tent made her feel like a homeless person.

Anyway long story short, a creepy forest, a couple of dares and some monsters later shenanigans had ensued and they had returned to the Pines decrepit log cabin and she had lost all of her hair. They had only a few minor bruises and scrapes but she was almost completely bald.

To say that she had reacted poorly would be an understatement.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica screamed causing the opossums that lived in the walls to scurry in fear. She was in front of possibly the only mirror in the entire place and she looked horrible. Her clothes were they were not torn were muddy beyond any reuse, her bracelet and rings were gone and her makeup was smeared halfway across her face.

The worst of course was the fact that her hair was completely singed or burnt. Great tufts of it had been clawed out and she had a layer of fire extinguisher foam on her cranium.

"Whoa." Mabel said in awe at what had befallen Pacifica. The one word seemed to sum up the entire situation nicely.

"I am really amazed that the imp was actually riding the dragon, I have never seen that before." Dipper said, he had spared her head a passing glance before focusing instead on his journal, flipping through the meldewy pages with half lidded eyes.

"Dipper you might be focusing not he wrong thing here." Mabel said

"What? It's just hair." A resounding gasp came from Mabel as she soothingly rubbed Pacifica's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, he's just a boy, he doesn't understand it. I really am sorry Pacifica. You had such pretty hair." Pacifica only shuddered, she could not decide whether to tell the other girl to get her hands off of her, that it was all alright or to burst out crying.

She chose the final one.

Scrunching her features up she let out a few wet tears that tracked the makeup even worse.

"Hey. Hey don't cry." Mabel said as she grabbed a tissue from her pocket. It smelt like frosting but Pacifica used it anyway.  
"I look hideous."  
"It's not that bad." Dipper said. "You look fine, we just need to clean you up and change your clothes."  
"And my hair? My parents will literally murder and replace me if they see me like this."

Dipper stiffened at that. From the few glimpses he had gotten into Pacifica's home life that claim didn't seem too far off. He wouldn't be surprised if they did do something so horrid. He smiled reassuringly and patted her other free shoulder.

"It's okay."  
"No it isn't." Pacifica paused before taking a steadying breath. "I'm going to have to run away."  
"What?! Where?!" Mabel said in surprise, she herself had run away twenty seven times since she was six, so she had exhausted every possible plan.

"I don't know. Geneva, or Cuba, someplace warm, normal and with real beaches and sand and sunlight. Then...I-I don't know." She began to sniffle again.

"It's going to be fine. You're parents aren't going to find out."  
"How do you know?"  
"We'll just clean you up as well as we can and then give you a wig." Mabel gasped and slapped her hands on her blushing cheeks her eyes wide and sparkling and her braces pressing against her lips in a grin. Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"You two have wigs?"  
"Well technically Mabel has a wig. Wanna go get it?" Mabel practically skipped out of the room in joy leaving the two of them alone. He sat her down on the edge of the rust bucket they called a tub and wetted a washcloth.

"This is going to be freezing, Grunkle Stan doesn't pay for warm water." He pressed the cool cloth against her scalp and she hissed, there were minor burns but they quickly subsided into a throb. Dipper kept massaging her scalp until he got most of the ash off. By that time Mabel had returned with a bright blonde wig that resembled her old hair perfectly.

"Why does that look so familiar?"  
"Mabel made wigs out of all of the peoples hair in Gravity Falls."  
"That is legitimately terrifying."  
"It's a hobby." she said grinning and placing it onto her friends head gently. Pacifica showered, changed and the three of them fell asleep in the second living room on a couch.

* * *

Pacifica kept shaving her head until it was clean. She set her alarm to wake her up before the maid so that she could put it on before the day started. Pacifica crawled into her bed and pulled up her silk sheets and fell asleep with the slick feeling of her skull resting on the warm smelling fabric.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel got to the shack at a rush. They had their bags ready, it had been nearly a year since they had last been in the town and they were of course excited. Mabel had stayed in touch with everyone even though they lived so far away. Having technology was so cool. They got to the shack. The first person besides their relatives and the shacks employee's, who still hung around even if the attraction was closed, they had expected to see would be Pacifica.

She had talked with Mabel saying that she had a surprise to show the two of them and wanted to return something.

They left their bags in a pile by the front door and quickly ran inside. They were embraced by their great uncles, picked up by Soos and exchanged long complicated handshakes with Wendy. They all moved in one giant cluster of smiles and talking into the living room.

Pacifica sat on a chair with the blonde wig on her lap. It was washed, dried, blow-dried, combed and redyed. She had a smile on her face, a small layer of mascara on and her hair hung a little shorter than her shoulders.

It was red. She smiled a little at the twins shocked expressions.

"You two did call it."  
"Yeah but...whoa, we always thought it was... you know brown or something." Mabel answered, Dipper was too shellshocked to speak.

"I might dye it back, my parents haven't seen me without this on so-"  
"No!" Dipper called out blushing hard. "I mean, it well. It looks good. You look good with red hair." Pacifica smiled at the compliment.  
Mabels grin she hid behind her hands was even bigger as little gears turned in her head.

 **Just intend for this to be a oneshot. Please read and review. My own two cents on her natural hair color and something to put down before working on the actual stories.**


End file.
